An old friend of Kanda's
by XDemonXHunteressX
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Kandas come back into his life? Read and find out. Kanda X OC
1. Chapter 1

One day while Kanda , Allen , Lavi , and LenaLee were eating lunch a girl walked in withe Kumui.

"...and this is the cafeteria." Kumui said.

She had ling flowing Blonde hair.

She was holding a suitcase.

" okay... can you show me to my room please?" she asked sweetly. Kanda recognized that voice.

(A/N foreshadowing boo.)

Kumui looked at Lenalee and she smiled and nodded Lenalee only walked over to them.

" Hi I'm Lenalee. My brother has to get back to work so I'll show you where your room is..."

" but I will introduce you to my friends first."

" Okay." the girl said."My name is Cinder by the way."

" Okay Cinder let's go."

LenaLee was walking to the table. She sat down and introduced her to her friends.

"Cinder this is Lavi; Lavi this is Cinder she is new here as a um."

" Oh. An exorcist." Cinder said.

"Strike!" Lavi yelled. Cinder turned def glared at him and SMACK.

Lavi's cheek turned bright red. Lenalee snickered.

'Yeah I like this girl.' Kanda thought to himself.

Lenalee looked at Allen.

"This is Allen." she said. Cinder looked down and smiled at the boy in front of her and said" stand up."

"What?" Allen asked.

"Stand up." Cinder said.

"Ok." Allen stood up.

"Awww." she started up saying something only Kanda could understand. Kanda actually laughed. Cinder but I hand to her mouth.

'_Where did that come from.' _

Kanda stopped laughing and looked at Cinder her hair slightly change into blackish blue and her eyes turning from light blue to dark navy blue then back again. A single tear falling down her cheek

"Can you show me to my room please?" She asked.

"You haven't met Kanda yet though." Lenalee said Cinder gasped. '_why does that name so_

_sound familiar. '_ She thought. Cinder ran out of the ccafeteria.

"Good going Allen you made the new girl cry." Lavi said.

"But I didn't do anything." Allan complained.

"Yeah huh!" Lavi yelled.

"No for once he didn't do anything Baka Usagi." Kanda said. "It was something she said not him." He continued.

"Huh what did she say?" Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen asked at once.

"she called him and I quote "you are cute little bean sprout that's what she said.""

Meanwhile Cinder ran crying down the hall. She came to room she didn't even know who that was. She closed the door and sat down with Amy's to her chest crying from the pain in her head. Someone open the door and it was Kanda.

"Oh sorry is this you room *sniff sniff* I will leave."

"What no. You dont need to leave. Whats wrong?"

"Just my head hurts. I an ok though."

' _god I know her from somewhere. But where.' Kanda thought to himself._

"Im Kanda by the way. Yuu Kanda."

She heard his name and a splitting pain went through her head "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and kept screaming.

"What? Whats wrong? !" Kanda yelled and Cinder passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda picked up the now unconscious Cinder and ran to the infirmary.

Once there the Black Order doctor took her and checked her vital signs just to be safe.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know I was talking to her all of a sudden she screamed and past out." Kanda said.

"What was the last thing you said to her?"

"My name. My full name."

"Whats her name? Shes new right?"

"Yeah her name is Hanu...Cinder. "

(A/N:Ooooo more foreshadowing. )

"Ok last name."

"I didn't catch it sorry."

"No problem I'll just ask Kumui. "

"Ok." Kanda turning to leave.

"You can stay if you want."

"Ok." Kanda said cooley but on the inside he was like'yesss'. He went and ssat next to the bed as it started getting dark outside. Kanda put the chair closer to the bed rested his head on his palm and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda woke up to the sound of sheets rusting. As his head was now on the bed. He sat up. 'Maybe shes 'awake.' He thought.

He looked at her, but she was still asleep only now she had fresh tears on her face. Kanda sat his head back down on the bed. "I wish you would remember Hanuka." He said. He heard a gasp. Kanda looked up and Cinder was awake.

Kanda looked surprised Cinders hair started to a blackish bluish type color same as Kandas and here eyes an even darker navy blue than Kandas.

She sat up.

"Kanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I call you by your first name."

"Sure I guess. Why though Cinder?"

"Thats not my name."

"Then what is it." 'Please remember.'

"I dont know I just know thats not it."

"Oh ok."

"I'm hungry." She said as her stomach growled.

"Lets go to the cafeteria."

"Ok."

She got up but fell back down on the bed.

"Here let me help." Kanda sat on the bed. "Get on my back it will help."

"No complaint there." She got on his back. Kanda got up and started walking out of the room.

"Thanks Yuu." She said in her soft sweet voice.

"Its fine." He said as they walked in to the cafeteria. He walked to the line.

"Yuu. Umm you can put me down now." She said blushing.

"Ok." He said setting her down.

Allen came up behind her and tapped her lightly and called her "name"(A/N:I put air quotes because it's not really her name.) Cinder he said.

Allen had scared her and she screamed and hugged Kanda from behind.

(A/N:picture in slow mo and it is so cute.)

Kanda turned slightly and glared at Allen.

She loosened her grip and Kanda turnd all the way around and bent down. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Yuu. He just scared me." She said.

When it was her turn to order she ordered Mitarashi Dango. She walked over to the table Kanda was sitting at and sat next to him.

"What are you eating Yuu?"

"Ramen."

"Oh owowowowowowowowow." She held her head.

"Whats wrong?!""My head just hurts." Since they were on a bench she laid down.

"Here put your head in my lap."

"Ok." She laid her head in his lap.

"Yuu?"

"Yeah?"

"My names not Cinder."

"I know."

"I remember my name. Its Hanuka isnt is. You knew the whole time."

"Yeah I did sorry."

"Its ok I'm glad you let me remember on my own."

And for that two minutes they were the only two people in the world.

"Yuu?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I umm I ..."

I love you too."

Hanuka smiled and fell back to sleep. Kanda picked her up and brought her to his room not knowing where her room was yet.

He sat her on his bed. Well tryed to anyway. She could fell warmth trying to leave her so she snuggled up to Kandas chest. So Kanda just laid down with her and fell asleep too.


End file.
